Punition allemande
by Yu-B
Summary: Ludwig est furieux: son crétin d'aîné à salopé toute la maison. Tant pis pour lui, ce sera au génial Prussia de tout ranger, et tout seul cette fois, non mais! Participation à la nuit de l'Awesome.


**Bonjour/soir à tous! Me revoilà avec ma participation à la première nuit de l'Awesome de l'ACAGAAACAPAR. Le thème était: "Seul et tous ses dérivés". J'espère que cette aventure quotidienne de notre bien-aimé Prussia vous amusera, et surtout conviendra au thème. Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son père.**

* * *

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Je suis trop _génial_!

- Va causer à Russia.

- Ne dis pas ça! Il est capable de t'entendre!

Alors que Ludwig allait lever les yeux au ciel devant la paranoïa de son frère, le téléphone dans l'entrée se mit à sonner. Comme personne ne répondait, le répondeur se mit en marche. Les deux frères eurent la joie d'entendre: « _Da? C'est moi, Russia. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas! Je suis disponible à toute heure pour torturer mes amis! A la prochaine! _».

_Gloups…_

- Que…quoi qu'il en soit, tu es punis!

- Mais je…

- Silence! Et que tout soit nickel quand je reviendrais!

- Je peux au moins…

- Non! Sur ce… à ce soir!

La porte claqua, son plus qu'amer pour Prussia. Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ça! Comment! Monstre! Indigne de cadet!

Gilbert grogna et tourna la tête vers le… _génialissime_ bordel prussien qu'il avait fait dans toute la maison avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

Bah quoi? On a bien le droit de se faire un délire entre potes façon étudiants américains une fois de temps en temps non? Et puis ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si sa _géniale_ force avait cassé le four en fonçant dedans avec_ grâce, élégance, merveilleux panache_… et accessoirement avec la moto d'Antonio. D'ailleurs preuve est faite qu'il n'avait pas joué à qui casserait le plus de choses puisque la moto était intacte.

Et puis pourquoi c'était à lui de tout ranger? Et les deux compères alors? Ingrats! Ils s'étaient éclatés à sa soirée, mais alors pour l'aider à nettoyer, plus personne. _Nada_ comme dirait un certain déserteur qui avait fuit en prétextant un problème de literie avec son Romano. Francis, au moins avait eu le courage d'avouer qu'en bon français il comptait faire la grève du ménage. Et puisque l'église et la politique étaient dissociés dans son pays, il allait se faire une joie de ne même pas lever le petit doigt, même dans l'idée de « rendre un service charitable ». Diable de Francis!

Et maintenant, voilà où il en était… à devoir ranger une maison gigantesque et tout seul… seul… seul… pourquoi lui, déjà? Ah oui, parce que c'était son frère qu'il lui avait remonté les bretelles. Et dire qu'il voulait aller au Canada pour rendre visite à son Matthieu chéri. Vie injuste, il se vengerait, oh oui qu'il se vengerait. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, mais le _génial génialissime_ Gilbert, seigneur tout puissant de la modestie _gilbertatisme_! Il était un dieu pour tous ces pauvres poussins égarés! Un dieu! Le dieu! Le tout puissant Gilbert!

- Glorifiez-moi!

- Maw!

Baissant les yeux, il sourit aussitôt à son chat, Gildcat qui était son premier fidèle. Oubliant son boulot, il se pencha pour prendre le grand matou blanc dans les bras: « Toi au moins tu me comprends, pas comme certains. N'est-ce pas que je suis _génial_? ».

- Maw!

- Tu as tout à fait raison, je suis plus que _génial. _Je suis _MOI_, c'est tellement grand et fantastique! On devrait me construire une planète, que dis-je une galaxie tellement je suis _génial_! Un monde rien qu'à ma gloire! Avec des poussins géants qui serviraient de maisons pour tous mes fidèles, et même des lacs de bière. Et un palais tellement _gilbertatisme_ qu'on viendrait en groupe d'un million pour le visiter! Et j'aurais une couronne! Et Matthieu serait mon petit prince adoré! Et nous aurions le plus grand lit de l'univers et on pourra faire les choses les plus merveilleuses dedans, et les plus belles que t'ai jamais vu! Il est tellement _awesome_ mon Matie…

Gros soupire prussien. Gilbert lança un regard circulaire au salon, et regarda longuement la photo encadrée sur le mur. Le mur en face du canapé était couvert de photos: celles d'époques, où Prusse était encore couvert de bandages, celles d'il y a une semaine, quand Ludwig avait posé avec lui pour leur photo officielle de l'année, celles d'il y a quelques décennies, quand l'Axe s'était retrouvée pour la première fois après un long passage dans le désert. Et puis il y avait les photos plus officieuses: celle où Ludwig posait avec Francis, lors d'un Halloween, celle où les deux frangins étaient partis en vacances chez Alfred et tant d'autres qu'on pouvait s'y perdre dans toute cette contemplation. Pourtant, Gilbert savait exactement où se trouvait celle qu'il désirait observer à s'en faire mal aux yeux: l'une des plus récentes. Celle où il posait avec Matthieu, ils étaient au restaurant et Prussia avait demandé au serveur de les photographier. Il n'avait jamais été aussi souriant sur une photo, oh pas lui, son canadien préféré. Gilbert lui était toujours _merveilleux_ sur une photographie, toujours. On ne se fait pas divin, on est divin dès la naissance! Mais Canada avait une force divine plus puissante que la sienne quand il le regardait de ses grands yeux violets remplis de tendresse. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient dans ces moments-là il se sentait partir vers une galaxie encore plus éloignée que la future galaxie dédiée à sa _sublime _personne.

Un coup d'aile de la part de Gilbird le réveilla. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Faut dire, depuis que son oiseau était tombé amoureux du petit rossignol du voisin… on le voyait étrangement beaucoup moins qu'avant. Lui aussi c'était un lâcheur. Mais un lâcheur drôlement collant, quand même. Le poussin tendit son aile vers le balai qui attendait sagement contre un mur.

- Faut que je m'y mette c'est ça?

- Piou!

- Maw!

- Mais tout le monde est contre moi!

* * *

Quand Allemagne vit le papier collée sur la porte d'entrée, il sentit une colère froide lui monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Arrachant rageusement le papier il eut la joie mémorable de reconnaître l'écriture de son aîné:

« **_Salut_ infidèle à mon **_**cultissime **__**MOI**_**.**

**Je suis parti rejoindre mon awesome moitié!**

**Ton **_**génial **_**grand-frère **»

- En gros il s'est cassé sans faire sa punition, le scélérat!

Ludwig entra de pied ferme dans la demeure, essayant tant bien de calmer les battements de rage de son cœur d'allemand maniaque… tiens… tout était rangé. Nickel, propre, impeccable. Il fut accueillit par toute la ménagerie qui semblait bien se porter. Ah oui, il avait oublié ce détail: Gilbert était son frère… aussi maniaque que lui.

- Gilbert est vraiment génial.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour entendre son cadet, parce qu'il n'était pas près de le redire de sitôt.


End file.
